Sugar High Backfire
by sing-it-back
Summary: Ryuzaki gets tired of his roommates So he leaves the house and finds two lost forigners... oneshot


Just a quick little one-shot for my friend, Hana, because she wont stop bugging me on my vacation!

Sugar High Backfire

"Ryuzaki, are you sleeping?" I heard Raito's voice call out to me.

Of course I was. After living off tea that had more sugar that liquid, three angel food cake slices, and ten… or was it fifteen… strawberry tarts, who wouldn't be? I haven't slept in three days and my sugar high has finally let go… I'm exhausted. Who would of guessed that me, L, the one and only, would let myself become so vulnerable by letting myself drift off to sleep? Of course I could never admit that. Nuh-uh. Never.

I opened one eye to see Misa's face right up in mine. I really can't stand her. So loud… obnoxious… Trust me. If no one else was in this room right now I would shoot her brains out… but maybe that's just because I'm grumpy and tired. I refrained from pushing her away from me. Seeing that I was wide awake… save the wide part… She got away from me and her high pitched annoying voice pierced my ears.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Misa called to Raito even though he was less than three feet away from her.

_Where is… my… gun!_ I thought to myself forcing my other eye open.

Yes… I am very grumpy. Sugar has sadly betrayed me and made me grumpy. I sat up and looked around. Ah… I've fallen asleep in my desk chair. Raito and Misa look like their about to die laughing… Wait… Why does my head feel weird? I reach my hand up to my hair and feel it.

Tangles. Lots and Lots of tangles. Misa and Raito finally give in and burst out laughing and I just try to work out the knots mumbling various death threats to my team mates. Such mean people. Won't even help their dearest buddy Ryuzaki get these stupid knots out of his hair. Well… I can't really say were all buddy-buddy… after all… They still have no idea what my name is. Ha! Take that Raito.

_I know your name and you don't know mine! Nyah nyah nyah! Haha!_ I mocked Raito and Misa in my head.

I must be going crazy. I'm beginning to mock people in my head.

_That doesn't mean your going crazy! _I told myself.

… Isn't the first sign of going crazy talking to yourself?

Oh well. Its in my head so I guess it doesn't really count.

"Raito you are really not a nice person." I mumble to him half awake.

Not hearing an answer from him I look up. His hand is over his mouth trying not to laugh and his other hand pointing to my hair again. For the love of… I look up at my hair and darkness covers my eyes. _Its not supposed to be dark when I look up…_I think as I stand up. I walk over to a mirror and brush away my dark hair. I let out a sigh and Misa and Raito crack up once again. _I really do hate these people…_I think to myself again. I stare at my hair… not much of a stare… more like a glare… and realize what they're laughing at. _They…are acting…like children. _Ah, bed head. As if my hair wasn't messy enough as it was, now It was sticking out in 1…2… 12 different directions. Peachy.

"R-Ryuzaki do you want to barrow one of my h-hair brushes!" Misa stuttered in his laughter.

"No." I say meanly to them.

I brush my hands through my hair and stare at myself in the mirror. A thought goes through my head and I smile evilly. I almost cackle but refrain from doing so, so I do not let my teammates, and currently roommates, know just what I will do to them as they sleep… The first part of my plan however… Will be a little difficult.

I walk over to the coat hanger and grab an oversized grey hood jacket. As I throw it over my shoulders I hear once again Raito and Misa call out to me. I ignore them and walk outside. As I step out into the cold I put the hood over my head. _This is stupid… you're a sitting duck. _I think. _Well not really… there are too many people here so no one would try to kill… I just need to stay where there are large crowds of people…_I reply to myself.

"Jeeze I really must be going crazy." I mumble to myself.

"Uhm… excuse me?"

I turn around quickly and my eyes meet two pairs of brown eyes. Two girls. Foreigners. They're both in long black coats that go all the way down to their identical black boots. One of them has light brown hair that goes to her shoulders with deep dark brown eyes. Her friend, obviously not sister, has bluish-black hair and lighter brown eyes then her friend. They both smile at me.

"You're the first to understand us!" The one that spoke to me says.

"Just barely." I say.

The girl that spoke looks sad for a moment but her eyes brighten up, "But you still understand us!"

"Please, Sess, Just ask for directions." The girl with the darker hair says to the one with the lighter hair.

_Ah… so the girl's name is Sess… interesting name for a foreigner. _I think meanly.

"Right! My name is Sess and this is my friend, Hana," Hana gives a little wave as Sess speaks, "This is our first time here can you give us a hand?"

"Um… sure…" I say with one of my signature weird looks.

"Cool! We're looking for the bench." Sess says smartly.

I stare at her like she's an idiot, "Bench?"

"Yeah! Bench! Wait… that's not right is it…" Sess turns to her friend and begins to speak in English.

"**_What's the Japanese word for beach?" _**Sess says to her friend.

"**_How should I know! You're the one that wanted to stop for directions!" _**Hana spat back at her.

"**_B-But we needed help! Don't you have your little translation book thing?" _**Sess speaks again.

"Beach." I say in Japanese shocking the two.

Sess turns her head and smiles at me, "Yeah!"

"Thank god…" Hana mumbles.

"Just jump on the 309 west train and you'll be there in a flash. You can get on it at 5th street…" I inform them.

"Thank you so much Mr…" Hana asks.

"Ryuzaki." I say with a smirk.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, may we buy you a drink?" Hana asks me.

My eyes wander beyond her face and I see an ice cream place right behind her. _Mmm… Melon Milk Shake…_ I think. I smile and my eyes return to her face. Sess is looking at me hopefully. I smile and nod. Sess lets out a small squeal and they both grab my hand and pull me into the ice-cream place, _Ah… first they're obnoxious tourists, now their mind readers, what next?_ I think.

"Want a Melon shake?" Hana asks him.

_Now that's just plain freaky. _"Of course." I say smiling.

"Sess you want a Strawberry shake, I'm guessing…" Hana says.

"Yes please…" Sess says.

Sess and I pick out a table near a window and soon Hana comes with the drinks. I stare at the two nervously as they once again begin to chat in English. Even though I can speak it, I cant speak it well. Soon they turn their heads at me and we begin to talk.

How interesting the American females can be. We talked about many different things during the seven hours until the store had closed. Apparently they were from America on vacation to Japan. They loved it. Sadly they were leaving tomorrow morning. _How sad… these two are really nice…_ I think listening to them talk again. Boy they loved to talk. I mean I don't think I've ever talked to anyone for seven hours all at once.

And it wasn't one of those conversations that they only talk and I only listen. No way. They almost forced me to talk, but I really liked it. It was fun. Not only did they love to talk, I guess they loved to listen too. Because that's what they did for half the time. Yes that's right, world, I had a conversation. They did notice that I was sitting weird and they both tried to sit that way as well which caused them to fall on their sides after loosing their balance. It must be a gift I was granted.

It was after they had each fallen after trying to copy my sitting position that Hana had asked what my talent was. I thought about it for a second. I couldn't let them know too much about me so I smiled and made something up.

"Apparently sitting in weird positions." I say.

They both laughed. _Cute…_I think to myself hearing them both laugh at the same time. We continued to talk until we were all on our third milkshake. I could feel the sugar giving me energy already. Yes… L is BACK! Of course I would never say that out loud…

Sadly one of them had glanced up at the clock. It sadly read 11:00 P.M. And sadly they said they had to leave. We all walked outside of the place together and gave each other a hug goodbye.

"It was really nice meeting you Ryuzaki." Sess said wrapping her arms around me. She let go and let Hana have a turn.

"Thanks for showing us a good time." Hana said with a smile.

I hugged them back and planted a small peck on each of their foreheads. They blushed and waved goodbye as they disappeared into the crowd. Immediately I felt sad. _Oh well…_I thought _Maybe we'll meet again..._

I as well disappeared into the crowd and returned to my house. I opened my door and walked inside of it to find all the lights out. I heard Misa and Light softly snoring in the other rooms and smiled. _Part one… success. _I thought as I tiptoed into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and opened it, opening the door to possibility.

I pulled out many random foods. Mostly condiments, however… they were easier to spread. Mustard, Mayonnaise, Ketchup, Relish… and my favorite… whipped cream. Oh how revenge was sweet.

I walked into Misa's room first. I smiled evilly seeing her fast asleep. Her hair… was easily seen. I walked over to her and quietly sprayed whipped cream into her hair, making her whole head white with whipped cream. Just to be mean… I added some mustard. Just for smell. And placed a spoonful of relish right on her forehead. I smiled, _Who needs the hair brush now, Misa Misa? _

After destroying Misa's hair I walked into Raito's room and tiptoed over to his bed side. He would be a little harder. But not hard enough. I easily put Mayonnaise into his hair and made it stick out in seventeen different directions. I dipped each tip of his spike into ketchup and put a spoonful of Relish onto his forehead.

_Operation Destroy Teammates/Roommates hair… success. _

I proudly walked into my room and reached down into my jacket pocket to get out my cell phone when I suddenly felt a piece of paper. _Huh?_ I reached down and picked up the piece of paper and smiled. I read what was on it out loud because I was shocked.

"We both had a lot of fun tonight, Ryuzaki. Maybe if your ever in the states or we're ever back in Japan we can meet up again. Our e-mail's and cell phone numbers are below. Hope to see you again, Sess and Hana." I read out loud.

_Alright… I'll admit it… I got lucky. _


End file.
